


a thousand threads of what might have been

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 8tracks, Betrayal, Casino Royale Fanmix, F/M, Fanmix, Heartbreak, James Bond Fanmix, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love is blind and hearts are fragile<br/>A James/Vesper fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand threads of what might have been

**Author's Note:**

> (title via wordstrings)

  1. Dust to Dust – The Civil Wars
  2. The Ship Song – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds
  3. One Crowded Hour – Augie March
  4. Hero – Regina Spektor
  5. I Believe You Liar – Washington
  6. Wicked Game – Chris Isaak
  7. Heavy In Your Arms – Florence + The Machine
  8. And So It Goes – Billy Joel



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/a-thousand-threads-of-what-might-have-been) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgeqsEL6ImUvXEjISJDoUMcW)


End file.
